Fan:Digimon D-Destiny
Ten years after the data squad close's the digigate an evil Ancient virus called the DDCA viurs (doms day critcal arc virus) the royal knight and Digimon Sovereigns do not have the power to defeet it so they made five digivies and each one has the power of the DEstiny symbol and so the royal kights sent the digivices to the human world and the digimon sovereigns chose the DigiDestined and so they just sat there and wait. New DigiDestined Matthew"Matt"Damon and Dorumon aged 15. Marcus and Kristy Damon cousin. Matt is like the leder of the group and he does't know when to give up making it a good thing sometimes and a bad sometimes and also act a lot like his older cousin Marcus demon. Destiny symbol light William"Will"Jackson and Agumon age 15. Will is the brains of the group and when Matt gets every one lost Will can always tell whitch direction they are heading in. Destiny symbol fire Raymond"Ray"Jackson and Veemon age 16. Ray is Wills older brother and is offten found trying to take Matrs place as leader.Destiny symbol wind Ellen Damon and Impmon age 15 Ellen is Matts unidentical twin sister and is ofter causeing biger trouble when i comes to fighting the enieme. Destiny symbol darkness Richard"Rich"Artson and Gomamon age 14. Rich is the youngest of the group and the joker of the group.Destiny symbol water Amy Primeson and Dracomon aged 16 a unknown girl that seems to know a lot a bout the past of the digital world.Destiny symbol legands villans The Millennium Empirea leaders MoonMillenniummon Moonmillenniumon is the wisest out of the three millennium brothers Millenniummon Millenniummon is the youngest out of the three millennium brothers ZeedMillenniummon ZeedMillenniummon is the oldest and most powerfull out of the three millennium brothers Genarals Lucemon (as the story goes on lucemon digivoles to chaos mode and the shadowlord mode) Marsmon MaloMyotismon Comanders Golemon-Destert region (Digivloes to skullgreymon and then blackwargreymon) EmperorGreymon-volcano and mountain region Surfimon-ice region HiAndromon-city region Argomon (Ultimate)-swamp region ( digivoles to Argomon Mega) Halsemon-jungle region SaberLeomon-feild region ChaosGallantmon-Shadow region Varodurumon-sky region soliders jungle region Sethmon (many) Rinkmon Rinkmon is Halsemon right-hand man and talk's like and british pilot regions destert,volcano and mountain,ice,city,swamp,jungle,feild,shadow,sky,heave,Primary region Dark-Digimon Tamers and the Demond Lord Army Alice Winchester and FanBeemon Alice is the leader of the dark-digimon tamrs and was the first dark-digimon tamrs Duke Anderson and Bearmon Duke in a way is Matt's rival and in a way helps him master the DESTINY HYPER CHARGE Samatha Primeson and Vi-Elecmon Samatha is Amy Primeson's half-sister and when there digimon fight the battle get more like a family fight digimon leaders Leviamon Daemon Belphemon Rage Mode Barbamon Beelzemon Ogudomon characters pic give a spical thanks to Wh!te$tar for drawing these great pictures Amy.png|Amy Primeson as seen in Fan: Digimon: D-Destiny. Ellen.png|Ellen Damon as seen in Fan: Digimon: D-Destiny. Ray.png|Raymon "Ray" Jackspon as seen in Fan: Digimon: D-Destiny. Matt.png|Metthew "Matt" Damon as seen in Fan: Digimon: D-Destiny. Rich.png|Richard "Rich" Artson as seen in Fan" Digimon: D-Destiny. Will.png|William "Will" Jackson as seen in Fan: Digimon: D-Destiny. Samantha.png|Samantha Primeson as seen in Fan: Digimon: D-Destiny. charpters http://digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fan:Random_chapter1 the new world http://digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fan:Random_chapter2 Dorugmon awakes http://digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fan:Random_chapter3 Rinkmon and Amy appears http://digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fan:Random_chapter4 Wingdramon's storm http://digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fan:Random_chapter5 there's no Geo just like my Geo http://digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fan:Random_chapter6 king Rich lord of the lake